1. Field
Example embodiments relate to inverter logic devices including a field effect transistor having a tunable semiconductor barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure has been actively developed throughout the world as a new material for replacing a semiconductor. In particular, when graphene that is a zero gap semiconductor is manufactured as a graphene nanoribbon (GNR) having a channel width of not more than 10 nm, a bandgap is formed due to a size effect so that a field effect transistor capable of operating at room temperature may be manufactured.
However, when a transistor using the GNR as a channel is manufactured, although an on/off ratio of the transistor is improved, mobility is considerably deteriorated due to a disordered edge and on-current is low. To address this problem, a bandgap may be formed by applying an electric field to a bilayered graphene in a perpendicular direction. However, this method is a large size CVD method and thus it is difficult to grow uniform bilayered graphene and to be commercialized due to a random domain.